The present invention relates generally to an interactive device with a light emitting diode device and, more particularly, to a toy with a multi-functional LED device.
Among various kinds of toys available in the market, educational toys are particularly popular for young children, whose brains are continuously and rapidly developing. The inclusion of educational tools within soft or stuffed toys facilitates learning by allowing a child to learn in an informal, relaxed manner, i.e., by playing with a toy. For example, young children can easily remember the letters appearing on their favorite soft toys. However, the educational value of such soft toys is limited due to the letters thereon appearing solely in a stationary pattern.